Never Let You Go
by L137A
Summary: Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan meraih handuk kecil yang bertengger apik di leher Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten mengeringkan helaian lembut pria yang masih betah berada di atas tubuhnya. "Kau bisa sakit, Kyuhyun." /KYUMIN/ YAOI/ OS/ Warning: NC/ Fic Collab with Zahra Amelia - enJOY !


**Never Let You Go**

.

By : Zahra Amelia And Liita Joyers

.

Rate : M

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, NC, Absurd, Monotone Story, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Tubuh tegap yang hanya dibalut sehelai handuk yang bahkan tak mampu menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya itu kini terlihat tengah memenjarakan sesosok tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Tetes-tetes air yang masih membasahi rambut sewarana daun pohon _mapple_ di musim gugur itu perlahan jatuh dan membasahi permukaan wajah pemuda manis yang kini terlihat pasrah berada di bawah kuasanya. Bahkan _liquid_ bening itu masih membasahi tubuh yang terlihat mengkilap diterpa cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu nakas.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. "Sungmin-_ah_." Jemari nakal itu dengan lembut menghapus tetesan air yang menodai wajah sehalus pualam itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan meraih handuk kecil yang bertengger apik di leher Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten mengeringkan helaian lembut pria yang masih betah berada di atas tubuhnya. "Kau bisa sakit, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. Dengan gerakan mulus meraih tangan Sungmin, kemudian mengulum jemarinya sensual. Manik matanya menghujam _foxy eyes _pemuda manis di bawah kungkungannya. Menatapnya penuh arti.

Sungmin merasakan rasa panas nyaris seketika mengaliri tubuhnya. Dan dia sadar jika malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang pertama memulai, perlahan menyulut api di dalam tubuh keduanya. Perhatian kecil yang kekasihnya berikan selalu berhasil menyulut gairahnya hingga naik ke permukaan. Jari telunjuk kanan Sungmin kini berada diantara lilitan lidah dan giginya. Sesekali dihisap jari lentik sang kekasih dengan kuat membuat aliran darah perlahan berkumpul menuju titik pusatnya di bawah sana. Pandangan Kyuhyun tak sedetikpun bisa lepas dari rupa menawan bak malaikat milik Sungmin. Tepat setelah Sungmin membuka mata, merasakan sengatan gairah yang berasal dari kuluman jarinya oleh Kyuhyun, _foxy__ eyes_ itu seakan terhisap dalam alunan kelembutan yang obsidian tegas Kyuhyun layangkan padanya.

Perlahan jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Kyuhyun mengikis ruang untuk menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam satu pagutan dalam. Berawal dengan penuh kelembutan hingga gairah benar-benar menguasai akal sehat mereka. Saling melumat, saling menghisap, bahkan terkadang saling menggigit lembut bibir atas maupun bawah kini mereka lakukan tanpa sungkan. Bunyi kecipak dan lenguhan tertahan berulang kali terdengar memenuhi ruang yang didominasi warna _pink_ itu.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Sungmin yang telah terbawa alur permainan Kyuhyun kini melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, semakin memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka. Masih saling memagut dan tanpa melepas ciuman seolah tak ingin kehilangan benda kenyal nan manis milik pasangannya.

Suara hujan terdengar semakin keras, seolah menyemangati kegiatan yang akan dilakukan dua insan sejenis itu. Penerangan remang yang hanya berasal dari lampu nakas turut menguatkan letupan yang mungkin akan segera meledak dari kedua pasangan itu.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membuka paksa kaos yang Sungmin kenakan dilanjutkan menarik celana sekaligus penutup bagian dalam pemuda manis miliknya. Rupanya nafsu telah benar-benar menguasai pria kelahiran Februari tersebut. Keadaaan Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, penuntup tubuh satu-satunya kini terlah terlepas dari tubuhnya, mempertontonkan setiap lekuk tubuh tegap itu tanpa terkecuali. Salahkan tangan Sungmin yang tak berhenti meremas handuknya, membuat benda penutup tubuh satu-satunya tadi begitu mudah terlepas dan kini tergeletak entah dimana.

"Aku tak ingin membuang waktu, Ming!" titah Kyuhyun.

"Engh!" jawaban itu spontan keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat lidah panas Kyuhyun menari di lehernya. Menggelitik kesana kemari, melumuri leher jenjang itu dengan _saliva_ miliknya. Sungmin merasa basah. Bahkan ia merasa _saliva_ berlebih milik Kyuhyun mulai turun ke dada sampai perutnya. Beberapa tetes terasa menggelitik saat basah itu hinggap di dua tonjolan kecoklatan miliknya.

Kyuhyun turun perlahan untuk meratakan pekerjaan yang dia mulai. Dia menjilati seluruh permukaan tubuh Sungmin mulai dari leher, dada, kemudian perut. Mengabaikan _nipple_ dan pekikan frustasi Sungmin saat dirinya hanya melingkarkan jilatannya pada _aorela_ pasangannya. Menggoda Sungmin.

Nafas Sungmin tengah memburu hebat saat ini. Dia ingin membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya namun apa daya. Tangan Kyuhyun begitu kuat menekan kedua tangannya agar tetap berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat bercinta mereka. Dominasi dan kendali tampak berada di tangan Kyuhyun malam ini.

"Kyuuh." Mohon Sungmin dengan tatapan yang terlihat mulai meredup.

"_As your wish__, __baby_." Manik mata Kyuhyun berkabut.

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin lalu beralih pada titik rangsang bagian atas Sungmin. Memanjakan dua titik kecoklatan yang tengah menegang itu dengan lidah panasnya. Tak lupa lumatan, hisapan dan gigitan yang dilakukan secara acak bergantian kiri dan kanan.

"Ahh, Kyuuh. Lepasshh!" Sungmin mulai memberontak, tubuhnya menggeliat resah.

Tangannya terasa pegal karena ditahan sedemikian rupa. Dia ingin menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk lebih dalam memanjakan dirinya, bukannya meremas sprei yang sekarang pun sudah mulai lepas dari sisi-sisinya.

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan langsung mengarahkan pada genital Sungmin yang tengah menegang hebat. Dia mengangkupnya dengan tangan kanan dan langsung mengocok kejantanan itu dengan cepat membuat teriakan protes dan remasan pada rambutnya yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kuluman dan hisapannya dari _nipple_ Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti Ia merosot kebawah lalu dengan sigap merenggangkan kedua kaki Sungmin hingga benda tegak dan _hole_ kemerahan itu terlihat jelas di indera penglihatannya.

Sungmin memaksa badannya untuk tergerak naik hingga mencapai posisi duduk.

"Kyuu.." panggil Sungmin dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Malu. Dia sangat malu jika Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu dengan intens. Meskipun sudah sering Kyuhyun melakukannya, namun rasa malu itu tetap saja muncul.

"Kau sangat indah, Ming," ucap Kyuhyun parau, dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menangkap tatapan yang Sungmin layangkan padanya.

"Akkkhhh! Kyuuuh." Teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tak lagi tahan dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya langsung menjilat lubang kemerahan itu dari bawah ke atas berulang kali untuk membuat sekitarnya basah dengan _saliva_nya. Kemudian dia berganti memasukkan jarinya sendiri pada mulutnya untuk mengorek _saliva_ yang ada di dalam. Memasukkan jarinya yang telah basah pada rektum sempit Sungmin menjadi gencaran aksi selanjutnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun memasukkan jari tengahnya membelah_ anal_ Sungmin. Mendiamkannya sebentar agar kekasihnya bisa menyesuaikan rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk perlahan hingga membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat dan meminta lebih. Kini giliran tangan kiri yang dia gunakan. Dengan proses yang sama, memberi sedikit _saliva_ pada jarinya Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan jari tengahnya pada rektum panas Sungmin.

"Ahhh, Ahhh.. Kyuuh," racau Sungmin makin tak terkendali dengan pergerakan dua jari Kyuhyun pada lubang _anal_nya.

Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas menatap benda tegak mengacung yang seakan ikut menari mengikuti pergerakan pemiliknya yang sedari tadi menggelinjang tak karuan. Dengan nakalnya, Kyuhyun meraup genital itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan kenikmatan ganda yang tengah ia dapatkan. Jangan lupakan dua jari Kyuhyun yang masih aktif bergerak lincah di dalam senggamanya.

"Nghhh.. Hahh Haahh.." Nafas Sungmin benar-benar tengah berlomba saat ini dengan detak jantung yang semakin meningkat cepat.

"K-kyuuh.. Ssshh s-sudaah. Aa.. Aak.. Akuu.. Akkhhh!" teriak Sungmin.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin dia lontarkan, cairan berwarna putih miliknya telah mendahuluinya menyuarakan hal itu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya pada _anal_ Sungmin dan melumurkan cairan milik kekasihnya pada genitalnya sendiri sebelum menelan sisanya.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap saat ini. Dia ingin memasuki kekasihnya saat ini juga. Kyuhyun melihat sekilas ke atas dan menemukan wajah kelelahan milik Sungmin. Dia terkekeh pelan lalu mensejajarkan diri di atas Sungmin. Mengecup kening Sungmin dalam sampai pemuda itu membuka mata dan mengukir senyum manis di bibirnya. Dia membalas senyuman yang Sungmin layangkan dan mengecup sekilas bibir_ shape_ M berwarna merah itu.

Kini Sungmin kembali terbaring pasrah dan lemas setelah orgasme pertama yang luar biasa. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki tenaga berlebih untuk segera memanjakan kekasih manisnya. Di bawah sana kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai mencari jalan yang biasa dia masuki untuk mencari kehangatan. Dibantu dengan salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang dan mengarahkan kejantanan kerasnya, dan tangan lain yang melebarkan _anal_ Sungmin membuat genital itu secara perlahan mulai memasuki sarang hangatnya. Beberapa kali tusukan pelan Kyuhun berikan hingga sampai setengah batangnya masuk, selanjutnya ia menghentak sisanya hingga menumbuk tepat prostat milik Sungmin.

"Aaaakh! Kyuuh!" pertanda teriak kenikmatan yang Sungmin lepaskan.

Kyuhyun memang tahu persis dan jelas dimana letak kelemahan kekasih tercintanya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun mulai menghentak keduanya dalam naungan nikmat duniawi. Keduanya menyatu dalam gerak teratur dengan pergerakan erotis nan menggairahkan.

"Sssh, Sungmin ahhm," desis kenikmatan Kyuhyun mulai keluar saat dirinya merasakan miliknya terjepit dan terhisap dengan kuat oleh rektum Sungmin di bawah sana.

"Aaahh.. ahh, Kyuhuniee.."

Berulang kali Kyuhyun begitu memanjakan dirinya. Sungmin terlena. Matanya sudah tak fokus untuk menatap apapun lagi. Kedua kelopak matanya kini refleks terpejam mencoba meresapi dan menikmati hujaman-hujaman dalam dan tak henti-hentinya dari sang kekasih.

"Aaahh, Kyuuhh!" Kali ini Sungmin sudah tidak tahan. Dia ingin meledak. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbakar. Kesadarannya seakan diambang batas kenikmatan. Dia tak kuasa lagi menerima deraan yang terus menyiksa urat nikmat nya.

Pergerakan Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti saat tahu Sungmin akan mencapai klimaksnya. Hal itu mendapat protes keras yang terihat dari tatapan nyalang Sungmin padanya.

"Hahahah, sabar sayang." tawa Kyuhyun menghias wajah tampan itu atas protes yang didapatinya.

"Chuup.. Lanjutkan sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut sambil membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Sungmin berada di atas, menduduki genitalnya membuat benda itu kian tertusuk dalam rkctum kekasihnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun sedang ingin dimanjakan kali ini.

Sungmin yang mengerti pun hanya tersenyum sambil menyamankan posisinya sendiri di atas. Perlahan ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kasur sisi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah memberi rangsangan lebih pada sang _namja_ kelinci. Lidah nakalnya kini tengah menjilat _nipple_ Sungmin yang dari tadi menggeliat naik turun di atas tubuhnya.

Goyangan dan hentakan itu kian cepat dan keras. Sungmin sungguh berusaha keras memeras kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menumbuk dalam agar batang keras itu berkali-kali menyentuh _sweet spot_nya. Memberikan friksi nikmat tersendiri saat ia yang memegang kendali, sekaligus menawarkan candu kenikmatan atas perasan _hole_ ketatnya pada kejantanan kekasihnya.

"Aanghh.. Ini nikmat Minghh.." Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Sungmin bergerak tanpa kenal lelah memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, menaik turunkan tubuhnya, bahkan memutar-mutar tubuhnya di atas pria yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kenikmatan.

"Aaakhh.. aku lelahh Kyuu.. Aku ingiin keluaarr.." racau Sungmin tak tahan. Ia menghentikan gerakannya dengan satu hentakan dalam pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan posisi bercinta mereka. Kendali kini berada di tangannya lagi. Melihat Sungmin yang tengah kelelahan dan pasrah membuat nafsu Kyuhyun kian terpancing dan mengumpulkan cairan dalam tubuhnya pada titik terdepan genitalnya.

"Sebentar, sayang. Aku jugaa.. Ssshhh," ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Dengan brutal Kyuhyun menghentakkan penisnya bertubi-tubi secara mendalam pada tubuh bagian selatan Sungmin.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun beralih pada kejantanan Sungmin dan dengan sigap mengocok batang keras yang telah mengeluarkan banyak cairan precum berwarna bening disana.

"Sshh Kyuhyuun.. _Wanna cum_! Aaahh.." Suara Sungmin terdengar parau saat mulutnya hanya bisa berbisik lirih pada pria yang tengah menyetubuhinya.

Dengan segera tangan Kyuhyun menutup lubang pada kepala kejantanan Sungmin, tak membiarkan setetes sperma pun bisa keluar dari kejantanan yang tengah memerah dengan sempurna tersebut.

"Aaakh! Leepass, Kyuuh! Ssh- Saakithh Aakhh," teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"Sebentar sayang.." bisik Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih.

"_Come with me__, __baby_. Kita keluarkan bersama, sayaang. Uukhh.."

Kyuhyun terus menghentak Sungmin dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Dia menghentak, terus menghentak tanpa henti membuat Sungmin menjerit keras dan semakin keras.

Satu, dua, tiga hentakan terakhir Kyuhyun hujamkan dengan cepat dan dalam hingga akhirnya—

"Miiinh!"

"Kyuuuhh.. Ohhh!"

Mereka bermandikan cairan dari orgasme sempurna yang mereka dapatkan, dari milik Sungmin tentunya. Sementara cairan Kyuhyun tentu berada dalam hangatnya lubang _anal _Sungmin, terasa hangat memenuhi perut dan tubuh bagian selatan pemuda yang memiliki paras sangat manis.

"Haaah."

Keduanya mendesah lega bersamaan dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang masih di atas Sungmin. Masih saling mengambil dan mengatur nafas agar kembali teratur. Perlahan Kyuhyun memberikan jarak diantara mereka, sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya perlahan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hangat, binar kebahagian tampak jelas terlihat di manik matanya.

Jemari Sungmin dengan lembut menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun, senyum tulus terpatri di bibir sewarana _cherry blossom_ miliknya.

Kyuhyun kemudian merubah posisinya, berbaring di sisi Sungmin, mereka berdua saling berhadapan sambil mencoba menstabilkan desah nafas mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh cinta, sebelum mencium keningnya hangat. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu sangat," ucapnya tegas, namun sarat akan kelembutan di dalamnya.

"Aku juga, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan _musical_mu? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu, semua berkat kau. Terima kasih karena selalu mendukungku, berada disisiku, bersabar menghadapi tingkah kekanakanku, bahkan tanpa sadar aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Maafkan aku karena membawamu berlari hingga sejauh ini, Ming. Maaf." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sorot matanya meredup.

Sungmin meresapi perkataan Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mata dan menatap wajah sang kekasih dengan senyuman hangat. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Asal berlari denganmu. Berapa banyakpun kerikil yang menghalangi dan melukai, bahkan mencoba menahanku. Aku akan menghadapinya, Kyuhyun."

"Terima kasih, Ming. Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah lepaskan aku." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh hangat Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Kehangatan yang begitu mendebarkan sekerika mengaliri tubuhnya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, mengusap punggung telanjang itu lembut. Menyalurkan seberapa besar rasa cinta yang dia rasakan kepada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Terima kasih kembali, Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji tak akan melepaskanmu."

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin, sebelum melonggarkan pelukannya. Manik matanya menatap Sungmin dalam. Dia kembali mencium kening Sungmin lembut, kemudian mencium kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Atau kau mau aku nyanyikan _lullaby_?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau juga pasti lelah, Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kita langsung tidur." Sungmin meringkuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, kemudian memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"_Jal__j__jayo_." Kyuhyun menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Menyamankan posisi mereka, sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengarungi ketenangan tanpa dasar.

Keduanya tertidur begitu damai ditemani sinar sang dewi malam yang malu-malu mengintip dari balik jendela kamar. Hujan yang sekarang hanya meninggalkan rintikan juga turut menemani lelapnya kedua pasangan yang saling mencinta mengarungi mimpi indah mereka.

Keduanya akan selalu saling menguatkan dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Berjanji tak kan pernah berpisah, tak kan pernah terpisah.

.

.

.

**END**

Halooo Halooo Haaaaaai..

Jadi, FF ini berawal dari status di FB Zahra Amelia yang nge-gantung dan gak tau kenapa malah jadi beginii :3

Atas dasar kecintaan kami pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan pastinya Kyumin.. OS ini pun lahir (?)

Dan entah kenapa kami nulis plus editnya waktu lagi sakit -_-

Cepet sembuh ya Zahra #CIUM , Cepet sembuh ya Liita #PLAKK

Okelah, Semoga readers berkenan membacanyaaa.. ^^

Last, Mind to Review (?) *bow

Kamsahamnidaaaa..


End file.
